The White Prison
by meguminiwa
Summary: The feelings of an unrivaled beast who knows not the bright side of love and can only express his affection through cruelty and wickedness. A one-shot of love and obsession. KanamexZero


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. It's the work of Hino Matsuri. The characters are borrowed to give life to this fanfiction that was made for pure entertainment and no money is being generated from this.

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I'm back! Sorry again for the long absence, I was in a coma (my feeble writing ability that is) (￣◇￣;) but then I took the courage to open up and reread this story that I wrote quite some time ago because of the inspiration from one song 'My Medea' by Vienna Teng (listen to it! Listen to it! LISTEN TO IT! ヘ(°◇、°)ノ ). I fell in love it the moment I heard it ٩( ε )۶ and it screamed the dark romance which is Kaname and Zero. o(*≧□≦)o So I tried making a one-shot (and hey, it's success, it's really a one-shot!) based on the romantic and dark melody of this lovely song but after writing it that one time, I closed it and told myself I'll reread and continue it but today I reread it and I found the flow and length just good! So here's my peace offering to you, my lovelies. I hope you forgive me for my incompetence. ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ I'll continue to write "The Blessing" as I'll have more time now (believe me it was hectic last month so I wasn't able to touch my story, sorry!) since I'll be on vacation so hooray! o(*ω*)o

Ah, uhm, I really didn't break my promise of not starting another project before completing my baby 'The Blessing' as I've written it a while ago already (it's just surprisingly... readable? publishable? anyway, ready to face the world! I like the vagueness anyway.) ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ

Anyway, it's my peace-offering for my long absence. I hope you'll like it. o(*≧□≦)o I tried making it dark romance... dark romance! DARK ROMANCE! but well, can't feel much darkness there as far as I'm concerned so I do not know if you'll like it. o(*ω*)o

but still, Enjoy! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*….. (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 **The White Prison**

 _By Meguminiwa_

There was shuffling in the darkness and the creeping silence are only broken by muffled sounds and harsh breaths from the occupants of that small, darkened room as he, a demon clad in the softest and most alluring skin of beauty and grace, violates him, the fallen one, in a most vicious and cruel fashion.

"…Ahn…" there was a breathless groan with evident pleasure in his voice as he fiercely force his way into the depths of this sad and beautiful creature.

 _'How many days has it been since I've trapped him in here?_ '

He thought silently as he planted a kiss on his silverette captive's pale, unmarred back. He smiled wickedly as he felt him shiver in response. His half-lidded eyes, dark with lust and passion, starring unfalteringly at his soft silver hair, he can't clearly see his face as his prisoner pressed the top of his head against the soft white sheet now ruined by blood, sweat and lustrous body fluids which are evidences of his overflowing pleasure and desire.

 _'I can't remember.'_

"E-enough… hah… s-stop…" the soft croak, weak and barely a whisper, implored.

Kaname had to marvel how, even when extreme desire laced his enticingly husky voice can he still manage to plead him to stop? His smile twisted to that of a cruel smirk, "No," he whispered as he lowered his head to his prisoner's ears, clearly seeing his pale skin now flushed a lovely shade of red because of their vigorous and passionate intimacy, "It will only hurt you more, my Zero." He said in his low, dangerous voice, "look," he added as he put pressure around the hard erection of his beautiful captive.

"B-bastard,"

He heard through gritted teeth which send shivers of excitement down the pureblood's spine. He smirked as he felt the hand, which is trapped under his own, that is clutching the sheets tightened its hold even more. Without any more words, he withdrew to thrust so brutally inside that Zero wasn't able to stifle his groan for the painful pleasure.

The silverette trapped his voice by biting hard at his lower lip, adamant in denying his sadistic captor with any more amusement in his expense.

Kaname's eyes narrowed but he still smiled as he rammed even harder and faster in the captivating entrance, forcing the enticing, indignant noise of curses and pleasure to fill the room once again. He's getting addicted to the adorable sounds the ex-human produces during those moments when his voice would escape from its strict confines. It's delicious and alluring, it sounded so enchanting that it's enough to put him on edge.

"Y-you... fucking…ngh… crazy… hah… bastard…" Zero panted, humiliated at how ragged it sounded and how it echoed inside the small, dark prison.

Kaname took the opportunity as he stroke his silverette's arousal to time it with his thrusts, successfully eliciting delicious moans and pants with strings of curses even which the hunter tried to resist. He drank on the music that filled their room, his own cries of pleasure suffuse around them. The heat inside burned them, closing his eyes as he thrust and withdrew rapidly and repeatedly.

Everything else lost and forgotten,

Not one thing came into mind as he occupied himself of the burning craving and need to fill this man with everything that he is, to imprint himself in his soul, embed himself at the deepest part of his being and envelop his pale white skin with his essence and sensation.

 _'Think of nothing but me,'_

 _'Say only my name,'_

 _'Breathe only my scent,'_

 _'Feel only my touch,'_

 _'Remember only my warmth,'_

 _'Cry only for me,'_

 _Hate or love, I care not what you feel but feel strongly only towards me. As long as you can remember and think only of me then I don't care what emotions you harbor for me._

 _Find and obsess with me._

 _Like how I seek and desire only you._

He opened his burgundy eyes, blindly looking at the lovely, trembling back of his beautiful captive, he planted a soft kiss at the back of Zero's neck but the hunter didn't even notice the gentle action as he breathlessly scream at each stroke of Kaname's hand and lunge deep inside his heat, his hands ruining the already crumpled white sheets under him for support as violent and sensual waves of lust and hedonism snatch him to lose his senses.

Kaname closed his eyes again, concentrating on feeling every bit of his adorable hunter's warmth. It's intoxicating. It's addicting. And no matter how many times he did him, even continuously and repeatedly, he found no satisfaction and contentment.

It's not enough.

 _Break some more_.

 _Shatter to pieces._

 _Fall so hard that you can't get up again._

Ah, he's feeling it again, this violent and vile darkness deep inside him.

When did he start feeling like this?

When did this obsession started?

Perhaps on that snowy day years and years ago when he first happened upon the pure hunter, in his immaculate white garments, the silver metal gun he fearlessly held and pointed at him, with his silky silver hair raging against the wind, inside that white world of falling snow, with bright and light lilac eyes looking at him with his unadulterated righteousness, he caught his breath that very moment as he felt himself fall into a dark hole containing warm waters that calmed and killed him slowly inside.

It took his breath away.

 _What is it?_

It clawed inside of him since that day,

And he felt his obsession to possess this man who seemed like an angel sent to purge his kind grew wilder and darker.

 _I'll tear your wings so you'll fall,_

 _I'll catch and suffocate you,_

 _Until I'm the only air you'll need to survive._

 _I'll taint you with my colors,_

 _I'll make you mine._

So shatter,

Break,

Be destroyed,

 _Until you can no longer be pieced back together again_.

Kaname smiled as he remembered that day when he found the hunter gravely injured and just breaths away from death, he wasted not a single moment in inducing him with his sweet poison, contaminating him, putting a shackle around his neck so he'll never be away.

 _With this, you'll surely seek me,_

 _Wherever you are, you'll think only of me,_

He smiled as he carried his enchanting new slave inside the deepest part of his castle, where no one would be able to look and see him, where no one would steal his gaze.

 _A place only for you and me._

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*….. (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


End file.
